


Ann Does It Aussie Style - Part 1

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tease.</p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ann Does It Aussie Style - Part 1

Tegan waited nervously for the young girl to come downstairs. Last time she had seen Ann....she had slapped her face.

 

"Hope she's forgiven me..."

 

Tegan muttered. Ann had soon emerged from her rooms, heading downstairs to greet Tegan, her smile soft. 

"You look nervous... afraid I'll slap you again?"

Tegan smiled softly.

 

"The thought had crossed my mind yes...I did call you a whore after all."

"Yes well, you did apologise... eventually."

Tegan smiled.

 

"So we're good on that score then?"

"Unless you say it again, yes."

Tegan smiled.

 

"So... where do we go from here?"

"Well, I assume you'd like to... spend some time alone with me?"

"Well Nyssa is always bragging about you...so I want to see if you’re as good as she says you are."

Ann smiled softly. 

"Come then, before anyone sees you."


End file.
